Destiny Happens
by ShadowLifeHI
Summary: The big four had great experiences with one another. But when destiny comes, life has to go on. Or which memories have been made and people have been lost. Idea from Floranagirl. Character death which ties into the ROTG movie.


**Hi guys! Another one shot another day I'm not updating my multi-chap story. I apologize because I don't have a good excuse... Well... does having less than a week to study a test in the hardest subject (by test standards I mean) and having a test before that as well and working for the school musical (including doing soccer) and celebrating my friends birthday count?**

 **Yeah nah**

 **So this idea of a story was inspired by author Floranagirl who wrote an entire series (and still going) of the Big Four at Hogwarts. Check that series out, you dont really need to read it for this to make sense but... yeah.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! And is it just me or were you guys shocked that Chris Pine voiced acted Jack Frost. After I found out I could totally see it.**

"Was it just me or was the Headmasters speech a little wonky to you?" Jack wondered as the four best friends made their way to the Hogwarts Express for their winter break. All were exhausted from studying for the 6th year N.E.W.T and excited for the break.

"Not really but who knows. The staff does seem guardian-like at times." Hiccup said with a knowing smile, sharing a inside joke only those four students would know of. To explain some more, these four students are known as the Big Four. Famous around the school, though sometimes kept in their own little world. There is Jack, a Slytherin, Merida, a Gryffindor, Hiccup, a Ravenclaw, and Rapunzel a Hufflepuff. From the past years they had to help defeat Pitch Black, their old evil potions teacher, and his many allies. Though corny it sounds, they became honorary Guardians, long-lived beings who are more than less myths of childhood beings. They defeated Pitch Black for the time. Hoping that in their lifetime, he won't come back.

"Ye know wha', I don know an' I don care. Though we found an empty room an' I'm gonna sit down and sleep." Merida said. She dramatically flopped down onto the seat. The group giggled and sat down less drama like. Except for Jack, being basically a child himself, who took that as a challenge. He jumped and twisted his body so he could flop on the seat across from Merida. It would have looked cool if he had not jumped back up from the seat from the pressure and fell on the floor. The rest of the group laughed at his expense.

"Well, that was very graceful Jack." Rapunzel kidded. As everyone took their seats, Jack continued to groan on the floor in fake pain. He held his arm and shook it like a chicken.

"Mama Meri! I have a boo-boo. Can you kiss it better?" Jack whined like a toddler. He crawled over to Merida who pushed him over again.

"AHH, Dada Hiccup, Mommy pushed me. She in a bad mood. You know what would make her better?" Jack continued the act with a growing smirk on his face. Hiccup and Merida sighed like a tired parent, while Rapunzel was so red in the face, trying not to laugh.

"What? What does 'Mommy' need to make her better, Jack?" Hiccup asked while rubbing his temples. Though secretly he was trying not to break out in laughter.

Jack smirked harder and sat next to Hiccup, who unknowingly fell into Jacks trap. Jack started to get rid of his childish act and said in a deep voice, "Mommy Merida needs a kiss." Jack then pushed Hiccup onto Merida who accidentally kissed Hiccup. Both were red with embarrassment but showed no signs of stopping. Jack and Rapunzel shared a knowing glance. They knew this day would come eventually. The train started when Hiccup and Merida broke apart. Rapunzel started to quietly laugh as was Jack. The two lovebirds of the room were still looking at each other. Jack decided to end the fun.

"See! Mama Merida is happy again! Mommy, may I have a kissy?" Jack asked as he pulled his toddler act again. He leaned in close to Merida.

"Oi, shove off, Frost." Merida mumbled, pushing Jack back onto his seat. Jack crackled with laughter as Merida and Hiccup remembered who was also in the room. Eventually, the Big Four all started to laugh. Soon enough Hogwarts was out of the view and the Trolley Lady came. The four got some candy and shared it all around. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence until Rapunzel broke it.

"Guys, is it just me or do you guys have an uneasy feeling in your stomaches?" The other three looked at each other. The fun was left behind. Merida started to play with her bow, Hiccup started to unconsciously tinker with metal, and Jack leaned on his staff/broomstick. They fell into another silence, but this one unsettling.

"Ya, I do. Bu' I also know tha' whatever comes at us will 'ave a hard time at gettin' us." Merida spoke up, hope stringing in her words. She looked faithful as did Hiccup and Rapunzel, but Jack looked unsure.

"Yeah, but if something does happen... I want to thank you guys. For being my best friends and always being there for me." Jack said. He felt something in the air, he didn't know what, but it felt right to say this. The others agreed to what he said. For any outsider, they might be confused as to why kids in different houses always hung around each other. These four have a bond like no other. But everyone can feel it, something big will happen.

"Okay, so what are you guys going to do this break! I think next one we should spend Christmas, or Snoggletog, together. What do ya think?" Rapunzel broke off rambling as they started talking about plans. Though the excitement was building up in the compartment, they reached Kings Cross Station. They got off together but stopped. Something wasn't right. They turned to each other and briefly hugged. Then they went to their ways of travel. Hiccup by a small Viking ship, Merida by a horse carriage, Rapunzel by Floo Powder, and Jack by flight on his shepherds hook. Before Jack took off, he smiled. Too many good things started here. He mentally slapped himself. Why in the living icicles is he thinking like that? Everything will be fine. But all four of them could not shake of the horrible feeling in their hearts.

 **(**/^\\\\**)**

Castle DunBroch

It was late at Christmas. The festivals and feasts and presents already happened and Merida was enjoying a nice cup of coco by the fireplace. She wished she could spend the holiday with her friends, but maybe next year. After all they went through, the three of them became Merida's family. And she was sure they felt the same. It was all peaceful in the kingdom. Snow was gently falling. Jack would'a loved it. Though it was probably similar where he lived.

Merida was deep in her thoughts about her friends when she heard a hoot. At her window was an owl as white as snow. In its talons was a letter address to Merida. She opened the window and read the front.

"Huh, from Ms. Frost. I wonder..." Merida read the letter and dropped her coco in shock. Her hands flew to her mouth. Sensing something wrong from the scene. Merida's mom looked up from knitting with concern.

"Merida, is something wrong, darling?" The queen asked. Merida looked at her mother and was in her arms. Elinor took the letter from Merida and read it.

"Oh-oh my..."

 **(**/^\\\\**)**

At Berk

Snoggletog decorations littered all around Berk. Dragons danced with their riders. Hiccup stood at a cliff with his best bud, Toothless. They were looking at the distance and enjoying the last few moments of daylight. Hiccup thought of his friends at Hogwarts. Actually, they were more of a family. Berk was also his family, so was Toothless, but the Big Four was always there for him. From the beginning. It was bittersweet. Sadly, Hiccup didn't know how bittersweet the moment really was until he saw a snow white owl coming straight for him.

Hiccup wondered whose owl that was. Jack would love it. As he loves everything to do with snow. Heck, Jack would run on the waters at Berk, seeing as part of the ocean was frozen over. The owl gave a hoot as it landed near Hiccup. The hoot sounded pained, which caused confusion to Hiccup. He took the letter, not bothering to see who it was from, and read it quickly. For the first few sentences he kept on giving the owl suspicious glances but became fully entranced in the letter. After he finished, he dropped it, landing in front of Toothless.

"Son, come on join the celebrations!" Stock the Vast greeted his son. When Hiccup didn't answer he went up to Hiccup. He was in a trace, frozen and staring at the sky. His eyes was pained. Stock was confused until Toothless dropped the letter in the chiefs hands. As he read, he understood why Hiccup was acting this way. He embraced his son, who took it gingerly.

"Oh son..."

 **(**/^\\\\**)**

At Rapunzel's Tower

Christmas paintings and colors covered the inside if the tower. Paintings of North, and elves, and Santas yetis were on the walls as Rapunzel dressed herself and her chameleon Pascal in Christmas clothing. All was good. The window Mother Gothel uses to climb up the tower was closed so no snow could get in. Though how warm it was, she knew her best friend (and person she kinda has a crush on) Jack would love the theme here. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceilings and Rapunzel knew that Jack would make actual snow if he was here. She loved her friends. They taught her to be adventurous and take chances, something she probably wouldn't of learned herself.

Deep in though, she jumped when a thud came from the window. Rapunzel picked up her frying pan and carefully opened it. But it was an adorable white owl. It was holding a letter just for her. Jumping with excitement she tore it open and read it. But the excitement slowly drained from Rapunzel and distraught overcame her.

"No," She whispered, "Nononononono this can not be happening. This was to be a joke. Please! Please no!" Rapunzel fell to the ground. Her voice gradually getting louder. Mother Gothel came out from the kitchen and was about to scold her flower for being too loud when she saw the state she was in. She ran to her flower and started to comfort her. In Rapunzel's hands was a letter. Gothel took it and read it aloud.

 _Dear Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida,_

 _Hello, Jack had told me much of you. All of you. Especially the adventures. Jack had so much fun with you three._ _But, Jack had- Jack is dead. He... He_

Teardrops stained the next few open spots of paper.

 _Sorry there. But Jack died saving his sister Pippa. If you are allowed, you are welcomed into our home to talk to him to make_ _peace._

 _Sincerely, Jack's Mother_

At the same time, the three children made way to their Floo Powder system and went to Jacks home in Bergress. Because they just lost their friend. And a fellow guardian.

 **(**/^\\\\**)**

When the kids arrived at the small cottage, they were greeted by Jacks mother. To put it lightly, she was a mess. She offered them tea and told them the story. How it happened on Christmas. How Pippa, Jack's little sister, was there. None of them could imagine how Pippa was doing. Jacks mother led them to the lake and when they offered to get Jacks body up from the ice, she refused saying she will not have any parent go through what she is going through if she can help it.

So now, Hiccup finds himself holding Merida as she cries in him shoulder. Rapunzel was kneeling on the snow, opening crying. Hiccup had tears in his eyes but knew he had to stay strong for the girls. Jack would of done the same.

The each talk about memories of their earlier years. Like when Jack made it show cheese in the Great Hall in 3rd year before Easter holiday. Or when they faked Jack breaking his arm to investigate Pitch's office. Or any of the times when they were laughing at what Jack said and being the best of friends. And the best of a family.

Most importantly, they talked about how Jacks spirit will carry on in Hogwarts. How they will continue to spread fun. How they will remember him at graduation. And how Rapunzel would even help a prank at the last day of 7th year.

Now in silence, Merida and Hiccup left to go inside. Rapunzel stood up and said,

"Jack, I know I never had the chance to say, but I loved you. You were always looking after me. Gave me my freedom. And I know you wouldn't want me to cry but crying I am. I'll never forget you. We will make sure to give you a guardians funeral. 'Cause you were one. Saving your sister from drowning, you were so brave. And no matter what people thought of you, you stayed strong. And for that, I love you. Forever." Rapunzel looked at the sky once more. She thought she heard something but quickly put it to her imagination. When she arrived at the cottage, she went to her other two best friends.

After comforting Pippa, the three went home. But soon went to Merida's castle, for they needed each other. Pippa said she heard a voice when she was on the lake and saw something in the woods after Jack fell. The three knew that it was Pitch. Whatever power he had left he used it on Jack. The one who he wanted revenge on most. When school started again they barely talked to anyone. On the train ride to Hogwarts, Hiccup kept on glancing at the seat next to him, where Jack should be sitting. But isn't.

When they reached the Great Hall, the three reluctantly set off to their respective tables. Not really paying attention to those around them. After they were dismissed, the three went to the staff seating area. They briefly remember telling the professors. They were in shock. The headmaster left quickly as some professors had tears in their eyes. They were told they could miss a few days of school but no more than three days. Three, for the three of them. The professors probably didn't mean that but thats what it truly meant. And with not much left to be said. They left. The Big Four lost the member that kept the glue within them. Kept the fun.

The Big Four is no more. They are now the Golden Trio.

 **Okay, I hated how this ended. I reread this story about ten times and I couldn't add or delete anything without messing up the whole thing. Is that good or bad? Eh, whatever.**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
